GUILT
by Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: Special Fict for SasuNaru Day #3! ::: Sebuah pengakuan Sasuke kepada sahabatnya tentang Naruto. Apa itu? ::: BL! *Read and Review, please? *


**oOo HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! :D oOo**

(Walau sangat terlambat. T.T)

**######################################################################**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**S.N Fiction, Alternatif Reality, More of Out Character, School Life, and This is Boys Love! by WARNING!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! by Fujodanshi**

**######################################################################**

Uzumaki Naruto berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyum hangatnya pada setiap murid yang menyapa atau tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Senyumannya berubah menjadi cengiran lebar saat menemukan dua sahabatnya tengah mengobrol di depan ruang musik.

"Ohayou Kiba! Gaara!" sapa pemuda pirang berumur 16 tahun itu pada sosok pemuda berambut merah dan pemuda berambut coklat.

"Yo Nar! Tumben berangkat pagi?" balas pemuda coklat bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut.

Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini mood-ku sedang baik!"

"Benarkah mood-mu sedang baik? Apa bukan karena teriakan kakakmu yang membangunkan seisi komplek?" sahut Gaara, sang pemuda pemilik rambut merah.

Naruto refleks cemberut mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Yah, karena memang pada kenyataannya Naruto terbangun gara-gara teriakan kakak keduanya alias Uzumaki Deidara di pagi hari yang damai. Bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa Deidara berperilaku seperti itu.

"Tunggu, Ra. Darimana kau tahu Dei-nii berteriak? Kita kan tetangga komplek bukan tetangga rumah?" tanya Naruto setelah menemukan kejanggalan.

Gaara hanya bisa sweatdrop dan speechless mendengar pembendaharaan kata Naruto yang mengenaskan tersebut.

"Saat kakakmu berteriak, aku berada di mobil yang sama dengan Saso-nii. Kau tahu? Dari ponsel saja suara Dei-nii sudah seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau dari dekat?"

Naruto hanya tertawa garing sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begitulah Dei-nii. Ya sudah, ayo ke kelas!" ajak Naruto ceria.

Kiba menyeringai kecil seraya menyusul Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah berjalan dahulu.

"Kangen Sasuke ya?" tanya Kiba usil.

Wajah Naruto langsung merona.

"Kibaaaaaa~!" rengek Naruto dengan kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Kiba hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, berbeda dengan Gaara yang tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar pasangan baru," celetuk Gaara.

Refleks Naruto tersenyum tulus ketika mengingat kembali kejadian seminggu lalu. Saat dimana rasa cintanya ternyata tersambut oleh sang rival alias Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa disadari, rasa benci yang dulu ia rasakan telah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tak terasa obrolan-obrolan singkat mereka berakhir kala mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kelas. Ketika Naruto akan mendorong pintu itu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat tanpa sengaja mendengar suara khas seseorang yang sangat familiar di hidupnya tengah berbincang dengan orang lain.

**######################################################################**

**~oOo~ GUILT ~oOo~**

**Oneshoot. (Really?)**

**Copyright by Mikazuki Chizuka**

**######################################################################**

Di suatu ruang kelas pada suatu pagi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru terduduk saling berhadapan di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di sana. Entah karena apa, Shikamaru menghujani Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak menyangka, sedangkan Neji yang duduk di samping Sasuke pun juga menyumbangkan tatapan yang sama halnya dengan Shikamaru.

"Jadi... sampai saat ini kau masih membenci Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi, memastikan.

Sasuke yang tadinya masih sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya pun terdiam, lalu menatap Shikamaru balik dan mengangguk.

"Hn."

"Itukah alasan kau tidak bisa menerimanya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah berusaha merasakannya semampuku, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa."

Kini giliran Shikamaru yang mengehela nafas.

"Kau tahu? Kalau caramu seperti ini, kau akan menyakiti hatinya. Lebih baik kau berkata jujur."

"Tapi aku tidak te..."

BRAK!

Sasuke yang awalnya ingin memarahi orang yang menimbulkan suara pengganggu itu pun lantas mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Mana mungkin ia memarahi sosok pirang yang kini ada di hadapannya? Entah mengapa perasaan buruk melanda Sasuke ketika melihat sapphire milik si pirang tampak berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke refleks berdiri dari duduknya.

"Do-Dobe..."

Si pirang yang ternyata Naruto ini hanya memandang Sasuke dengan nanar.

"Ke-kenapa tidak dari awal?"

Sasuke langsung mendekat pada mataharinya, namun sang matahari malah mundur menjauh.

"Kenapa setelah aku semakin... semakin jatuh ke dalammu?"

"Dobe..."

Naruto menutup mata sebelum membalikkan tubuh; berlari meninggalkan semuanya. Berharap dengan itu, ia dapat melupakan segalanya.

"Sial!" seru Sasuke sembari berlari mengejar Naruto.

Namun niat Sasuke harus terhenti kala Gaara mencekal tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Panda? Kau mengganggu!"

Buagh!

Gaara memukul Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Berhasil mengejutkan tiga orang yang tersisa.

Dak!

Tak hanya Gaara, Kiba pun ikut menyumbangkan sebuah tendangan pada Sasuke.

Sebelum keganasan para Uke semakin menjadi, Neji dan Shikamaru berinisiatif turun tangan dengan menahan pergerakan Uke masing-masing yang telah menyiapkan jurus mereka sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka? Lepas!" bentak Gaara dan Kiba kompak.

Seakan tidak peduli, Neji dan Shikamaru malah menatap Sasuke yang sedang meringis kesakitan.

"Cepat kejar dia, Ayam!" bentak Neji agak kesal melihat refleks Sasuke yang lambat tersebut.

Sasuke hanya mendecih sebelum melangkahkan kaki mengejar Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin kesalahpahaman menyebalkan ini berdampak buruk bagi dirinya dan Naruto.

###

Pulang sekolah, Naruto berjalan gontai di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi. Yah, memang sudah setengah jam yang lalu jatah pelajaran hari ini selesai, dan dengan tidak elitnya Naruto tidak mengikuti jatah pelajaran tersebut dari awal sampai akhir; sebut saja membolos. Naruto cukup pintar untuk lebih memilih menghindari seseorang yang telah melukai perasaannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Naruto berhenti sebentar sebelum menoleh ke belakang.

Kosong...

Hell! Naruto yakin tadi ada sesuatu yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Mencoba tidak memedulikan, akhirnya Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Kali ini Naruto hanya berhenti tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Entah kenapa mood jeleknya tadi kini berubah menjadi rasa takut yang berkepanjangan. Perlu diketahui bahwa Naruto itu bertipe manusia takut hantu. Apalagi di koridor sekolah ini ia hanya sendirian.

Dalam hati Naruto mulai berhitung...

1...

2...

3...

LARI!

Naruto berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, sampai tak menyadari ada sosok seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Bruk!

Sukseslah Naruto menabrak sosok tersebut. Naruto refleks memejamkan mata sambil berteriak heboh penuh ketakutan, apalagi ketika tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya mengambang di udara.

"Tu-turunkan aku! Kumohon paman ha-hantu! A-aku tak bermaksud me-membolos kok!" seru Naruto sembari meronta, mencoba menjelaskan pada sosok yang ia kira hantu tersebut.

Baiklah, salahkan guru TK Naruto yang dulu pernah bercerita padanya tentang hantu-hantu penunggu sekolah yang akan menculik murid-murid yang membolos, dan salahkan juga Naruto yang mempercayai mitos tersebut sampai sekarang.

Sosok itu malah mendengus mendengar permintaan konyol tersebut. Tanpa mengindahkannya, sosok itu pun melangkahkan kaki cepat, sekaligus membawa serta tubuh Naruto yang terpanggul di pundaknya.

###

Atap Sekolah...

Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto melompat turun dari gendongan sosok yang telah ia anggap penculik itu. Belum sempat Naruto marah-marah sekaligus menanyakan tujuan sosok itu membawanya ke sini, tiba-tiba telinganya mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di hidupnya.

"Pergilah!"

Sosok penculik berpakaian serba hitam tersebut pun membungkukkan badan ke asal sumber suara, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu atap, meninggalkan sosok Naruto yang membeku dan seseorang yang memberi perintah tadi.

Walau sempat terkejut, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kaki cepat menuju pintu atap saat kesadarannya telah ia pegang kembali. Namun sebelum itu, ternyata langkahnya telah didahului seseorang tadi yang telah menutup pintu atap sekaligus memposisikan tubuhnya di sana; menghalangi.

"Mau kemana... Dobe?"

Yeah, rasanya Naruto ingin mengubur dirinya agar tak bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sedang tidak ingin ia temui ini. Jujur Naruto tak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke di kelas waktu lalu. Hatinya belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto bersikap setenang yang ia bisa.

"Bukan urusanmu, Uchiha-san. Cepat menyingkir dari sana, kau menghalangi jalanku," kata Naruto tenang terkesan dingin.

"Ck," decak Sasuke sembari menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, 'Dobe satu ini...'

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan tangan Naruto, lalu menyeretnya menuju sudut atap yang teduh. Tidak dipedulikannya diri Naruto yang terus meronta hebat dan mengomel-ngomel tak jelas. Dalam pemikiran bungsu Uchiha, kesalahpahaman ini harus segera diluruskan demi keselamatan hubungan mereka.

Setelah Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto duduk di sampingnya-atau lebih tepatnya memojokkan Naruto di sudut yang dimaksudkan tadi-Sasuke tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tasnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam hampir menangis meratapi nasibnya. Naruto pikir, pasti Sasuke setelah ini akan memutuskannya.

"A-apalagi yang ingin kau lakukan, Uchiha-san? Tidak perlu diperjelas, aku mengerti," ucap Naruto sedikit bergetar, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit dan kecewa.

Sasuke terdiam, tetap sibuk dengan isi tasnya.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya lagi ia berada di sana, Naruto berancang-ancang akan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Berani berdiri sama saja kau menyuruhku membunuh rubah kesayanganmu," kata Sasuke tegas.

Dan akhirnya Naruto kembali terduduk karena ia masih ingin bertemu dengan rubah peliharaannya yang saat ini sedang berada di rumah Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti mengotak-atik isi tas ketika "benda" yang ia cari telah ditemukan. Naruto melirik ke arah "benda" tersebut, bentuknya silinder panjang menyerupai selang, terbungkus kertas minyak dengan aksen-aksen kanji. Seolah-olah tidak menyadari lirikan Naruto, Sasuke membuka bungkus "benda" tersebut, menampilkan isinya yang berwarna putih.

Dengan wajah yang menahan "sesuatu", Sasuke memasukkan "benda" putih tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, menggigitnya kemudian mengunyahnya.

Naruto speechless.

For a God sake! Apa maksud Uchiha satu ini? Naruto membatin. Apa dirinya hanya menjadi teman si Uchiha bungsu untuk makan?

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangan sekaligus menggeram pelan. Shit! Uchiha satu ini memang tak mengerti situasi dan kondisi! Bisa-bisanya Sasuke enak-enakkan makan sedangkan Naruto menggalau-galau dengan tidak elitnya! Benar-benar pintar memainkan perasaan orang!

Cukup! Sabar itu ada batasnya!

"TEME! KA-mphh!"

Tanpa perikemakanan, Sasuke menyumpal mulut berisik Naruto dengan "benda" putih berbentuk silinder yang tadi sempat ia makan sedikit sebelum berdiri dari duduknya dan berlari menuju pagar atap, dan setelah itu...

HOEK!

Sasuke muntah.

Naruto cengo.

Mengabaikan tingkah ajaib Sasuke, Naruto kembali terfokus pada "benda" di mulutnya, kemudian Naruto pun memberanikan diri menggigit benda tersebut lalu mengunyahnya.

'Eh? Enak? Rasanya aku pernah memakannya. Dimana ya?' batin Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Hoek!

Sasuke muntah lagi.

'Ah! Ramen...! Eh...?'

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tanda sedang memproses data-data di kepalanya.

'GOD!' pikir Naruto saat otaknya telah usai memproses sesuatu.

Langsung saja Naruto berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke yang masih muntah-muntah tidak jelas.

"Te-Teme..?"

"Aku benci Naruto, Naruto membuatku mual. Gara-gara Naruto, aku tidak suka makan ramen."

Naruto menatap Sasuke prihatin sekaligus bersalah.

"Gomenasai Teme..."

"Aku benci Naruto Ramen, tapi dari dulu sampai sekarang, aku mencintai Naruto Dobe."

Semburat merah mengihiasi pipi Naruto. Berusaha menutupi, Naruto mengambil sebotol air mineral yang ada di dalam tasnya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang langsung menerimanya dan meminumnya. Setelah itu, Naruto mengusap bibir Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya sebelum...

Cup!

...mengecup bibir Sasuke.

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke Teme," ucap Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke mendengus geli sembari mengacak-acak helai rambut pirang Naruto. Usai itu, dikecupnya lembut kening dan bibir Naruto.

"Let's go home."

Naruto mengangguk.

Sepasang kekasih itu pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah, menyisakan segulung Naruto Ramen yang menggelinding menuju tepi atap hingga akhirnya menghilang karena terjatuh dari sana.

#

#

#

#

#

**######################################################################**

**OMAKE!**

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Pokoknya murid yang membolos itu harus ditindaklanjuti!" tegas Orochimaru selaku Wakil Kepala Sekolah bagian kesiswaan itu.

Kakashi dan Iruka yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah. Sebagai guru sekaligus staff kesiswaan, tidak mungkin kan mereka berani melanggar perintah atasan?

"Kalian berdua ha-"

JDUAK! BRUK!

Kejadian begitu cepat, Kakashi dan Iruka hanya bisa saling melempar pandang saat mendapati sosok Orochimaru yang kini telah terkapar tak berdaya di atas tanah.

Sesuatu tampak menggelinding ke arah Iruka, lalu berhenti tepat ketika menyentuh ujung sepatunya. Iruka pun meraih benda tersebut.

"Hm? Naruto Ramen?" kata Iruka sambil menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya menggidikkan bahu.

"Entahlah, ayo pergi."

Pada akhirnya mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut, pura-pura tidak tahu dan pura-pura tak terjadi apa-apa, menyisakan sosok mengenaskan Orochimaru yang pingsan lantaran menginjak Naruto Ramen hingga membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan terpelset jatuh menabrak tiang bendera.

Ck, ck.

**OWARI!**

**######################################################################**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Err, masih ada yang mengingat Zuki? ;w;**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**Review...? :3**


End file.
